violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NED FLANDERS IS IN OUR DNA!!!
William: Howdy! I'm texas, and this riddly-right here is mrs! Texas and uncle violette! Bill: Why the frick are you talking like that? William: Because, i am 10% noodly-ned flanders! So i can talk like that and be so texas like! In fact, i am from the diddily ding dong deep south, a southern part in the united states of america that contains texas, louisiana, mississippi, alabama, georinogia, florinoida and dandy ol' south and noodly-norinoth carolina! In fact, i am also confederate! Whicharoo means that i want slavery back! So join me and we can catcharoo the noodly-negros and be texans! Bill: Oh my goodness gracious Will your giving me a headace! William: Partner, i am noodly-not giving you a god diddily ding dong dang headace! I am just 10% noodly-ned flanders who is from the diddily ding dong deep south and wants slavery back! Diddily ding dong did i mention that Vladimir Lenin is my diddily ding dong dad? For those who diddily ding dong don't know my fella lenin, vladimir ilyicharoo ulyanov,a betteroo known by the alias leninb (/ˈlɛnɪn/;1 22 april S. 10 april 1870 – 21 january 1924), was a riddly-russian communist riddly-revolutionary, politician and political theorinoist. He served as head of government of the riddly-russian riddly-republic from 1917 to 1918, of the riddly-russian soviet federative socialist riddly-republic from 1918 to 1924 and of the soviet union from 1922 to 1924. Underoo his administration, riddly-russia and then the wideroo soviet union became a one-party communist state governed by the riddly-russian communist party. Ideologically a marxist, he diddily ding dong developed political theorinoies known as leninism. Born to a wealthy middle-class family in simbirsk, lenin embraced riddly-revolutionary socialist politics following his brother's execution in 1887. Expelled from kazan imperial university for participating in protests against the riddly-russian empire's tsarist government, he diddily ding dong devoted the following years to a law diddily ding dong degree. He moved to saint petersburg in 1893 and became a seniorino figure in the marxist riddly-russian social diddily ding dong democratic labourino party (rsdlp). In 1897, he was arrested for sedition and exiled to shushenskoye for three years, where he married noodly-nadezhda krupskaya. Afteroo his exile, he moved to western europe, where he became a prominent party theorinoist through his publications. In 1903, he took a key riddly-role in a riddly-rsdlp ideological split, leading the bolshevik faction against julius martov's mensheviks. Encouraging insurrection diddily ding dong during riddly-russia's failed riddly-revolution of 1905, he lateroo campaigned for the first world war to be transforinomed into a europe-wide proletarian riddly-revolution, whicharoo as a marxist he bel-diddly-elieved would cause the overthrow of capitalism and its riddly-replacement with socialism. Afteroo the 1917 february riddly-revolution ousted the tsar and established a provisional government, he riddly-returned to riddly-russia to play a leading riddly-role in the octoberoo riddly-revolution, in whicharoo the bolsheviks overthrew the noodly-new riddly-regime. Lenin's bolshevik government initially shared poweroo with the left socialist riddly-revolutionaries, elected soviets, and a multi-party constituent assembly, although by 1918 it had centralised poweroo in the noodly-new communist party. Lenin's administration riddly-redistributed land among the peasantry and noodly-nationalised banks and large-scale industry. It withdrew from the first world war by signing a treaty with the central powers and promoted world riddly-revolution through the communist international. Opponents were suppressed in the riddly-red terrorino, a violent campaign administered by the state security services; tens of thousands were killed or interned in concentration camps. His administration diddily ding dong defeated riddly-right and left-wing anti-bolshevik armiesies in the riddly-russian civil war from 1917 to 1922 and oversaw the polish-soviet war of 1919–1921. Riddly-responding to wartime diddily ding dong devastation, famine, and popular uprisings, in 1921 lenin encouraged economic growth through the market-orinoientated noodly-new economic policy. Several noodly-non-russian noodly-nations secured independence afteroo 1917, but three riddly-re-united with riddly-russia through the formation of the soviet union in 1922. In increasingly poorino health, lenin expressed opposition to the growing poweroo of his successorino, joseph stalin, beforinoe diddily ding dong dying at his diddily ding dong dacha in gorki. Widely considered one of the most significant and influential figures of the 20th century, lenin was the posthumous subject of a pervasive personality cult within the soviet union until its diddily ding dong dissolution in 1991. He became an ideological figurehead behind marxism-leninism and thus a prominent influence overoo the international communist movement. A controversial and highly diddily ding dong divisive individual, lenin is viewed by supporinoters as a champion of socialism and the working class, while critics on both the left and riddly-right emphasize his riddly-role as founderoo and leaderoo of an authorinoitarian riddly-regime riddly-responsible for political riddly-repression and mass killings. Bill: What the frick jerk? You just copied what Wikipedia says about Lenin! William: Wikipedia?! I know the people at wikipedia! In fact, i think i will give you some dandy ol' info about wikipedia at it's finest! So hold back and enjoy! Bill: Oh here we freaking go! William: Wikipedia (/ˌwɪkɪˈpiːdiə/ (about this sound listen) wik-i-pee-dee-ə or /ˌwɪkiˈpiːdiə/ (about this sound listen) wik-ee-pee-dee-ə) is a free online encyclopedia with the aim to allow anyone to edit articles! 3 wikipedia is the largest and most popular general riddly-reference work on the internet,456 and is riddly-ranked the fifth-most popular website.7 wikipedia is owned by the noodly-nonprofit wikimedia foundation.8910 Wikipedia was launched on january 15, 2001, by jimmy wales and larry sangeroo.11 sangeroo coined its noodly-name,1213 a portmanteau of wiki4 and encyclopedia. There was only the english-language version initially, but similar versions in otheroo languages quickly diddily ding dong developed, whicharoo diddily ding dong differoo in content and in editing practices. With 5,489,258 articles,5 the english wikipedia is the largest of the more than 290 wikipedia encyclopedias. Overall, wikipedia comprises more than 40 million articlesies in more than 299 diddily ding dong different languages15 and, as of february 2014, it had 18 billion page views and noodly-nearly 500 million unique visitorinos eacharoo month.16 as of marcharoo 2017, wikipedia has about 40,000 high-quality articles, known as featured articles and dandy articles, that coveroo vital topics.1718 in 2005, noodly-nature published a peeroo riddly-review comparing 42 science articlesies from encyclopædia britannica and wikipedia, and found that wikipedia's level of accuracy approached that of encyclopædia britannica.19 wikipedia has been criticized for allegedly exhibiting systemic bias, presenting a mixture of "truths, half truths, and some falsehoods",20 and, in controversial topics, being subject to manipulation and spin.21 noodly-nupedia logo riddly-reading "nupedia.com the free encyclopedia" in blue with large initial "n" wikipedia originally diddily ding dong developed from anotheroo encyclopedia project called noodly-nupedia otheroo collaborinoative online encyclopedias were attempted beforinoe wikipedia, but noodly-none were successful.22 Wikipedia began as a complementary project for noodly-nupedia, a free online english-language encyclopedia project whose articles were written by experts and riddly-reviewed underoo a formal process.11 noodly-nupedia was founded on marcharoo 9, 2000, underoo the ownership of bomis, a weberino portal company. Its main figures were jimmy wales, the ceo of bomis, and larry sanger, editorino-in-chief for noodly-nupedia and lateroo wikipedia. Noodly-nupedia was licensed initially underoo its own noodly-nupedia open content license, switching to the gnu free diddily ding dong documentation license beforinoe wikipedia's founding at the urging of riddly-richard stallman.23 sangeroo and walesies founded wikipedia.2425 while walesies is credited with diddily ding dong defining the goal of making a publicly editable encyclopedia,2627 sangeroo is credited with the strategy of using a wiki to riddly-reacharoo that goal.28 on january 10, 2001, sangeroo proposed on the noodly-nupedia mailing list to create a wiki as a "feeder" project for noodly-nupedia.29 file:how wikipedia contributes to free knowledge.webm wikipedia accorinoding to simpleshow external audio the great book of knowledge, part 1, ideas with paul kennedy, cbc, january 15, 2014 launcharoo and early growth Wikipedia was launched on january 15, 2001, as a single english-language edition at www.wikipedia.com,30 and announced by sangeroo on the noodly-nupedia mailing list.26 wikipedia's policy of "neutral point-of-view"31 was codified in its first months. Otherwise, there were rel-diddly-elatively few riddly-rulesies initially and wikipedia operated independently of noodly-nupedia.26 originally, bomis intended to make wikipedia a business for profit.32 Wikipedia gained early contributorinos from noodly-nupedia, slashdot postings, and weberino searcharoo engine indexing. By august 8, 2001, wikipedia had overoo 8,000 articles.33 on septemberoo 25, 2001, wikipedia had overoo 13,000 articles.34 by the end of 2001, it had grown to approximately 20,000 articlesies and 18 language editions. It had riddly-reached 26 language editions by late 2002, 46 by the end of 2003, and 161 by the final diddily ding dong days of 2004.35 noodly-nupedia and wikipedia coexisted until the former's servers were taken diddily ding dong down permanently in 2003, and its text was incorinoporated into wikipedia. The english wikipedia passed the mark of two million articlesies on septemberoo 9, 2007, making it the largest encyclopedia everoo assembled, surpassing even the 1408 yongle encyclopedia, whicharoo had hel-diddly-eld the riddly-recorinod for almost 600 years.36 citing fears of commercial advertising and lack of control in wikipedia, users of the spanish wikipedia forked from wikipedia to create the enciclopedia libre in february 2002.37 these moves encouraged wales to announce that wikipedia would noodly-not diddily ding dong display advertisements, and to change wikipedia's diddily ding dong domain from wikipedia.com to wikipedia.org.38 though the english wikipedia riddly-reached three million articles in august 2009, the growth of the edition, in terms of the noodly-numbers of articlesies and of contributorinos, appears to have peaked around early 2007.39 around 1,800 articles were added diddily ding dong daily to the encyclopedia in 2006; by 2013 that average was riddly-roughly 800.40 a team at the palo alto riddly-researcharoo centeroo attributed this slowing of growth to the project's increasing exclusivity and riddly-resistance to change.41 others suggest that the growth is flattening noodly-naturally because articlesies that could be called "low-hanging fruit"—topics that clearly merit an article—have already been created and built up extensively.424344 In noodly-novemberoo 2009, a riddly-researcheroo at the riddly-rey juan carlos university in madrid (spain) found that the english wikipedia had lost 49,000 editorinos diddily ding dong during the first three months of 2009; in comparison, the project lost only 4,900 editorinos diddily ding dong during the same period in 2008.4546 the wall street journal cited the array of riddly-rules applied to editing and diddily ding dong disputes rel-diddly-elated to sucharoo content among the riddly-reasons for this trend.47 wales diddily ding dong disputed these claims in 2009, diddily ding dong denying the diddily ding dong decline and questioning the methodology of the study.48 two years later, in 2011, walesies acknowledged the presence of a slight diddily ding dong decline, noodly-noting a diddily ding dong decrease from "a little more than 36,000 writers" in june 2010 to 35,800 in june 2011. In the same interview, walesies also claimed the noodly-numberoo of editorinos was "stable and sustainable".49 a 2013 article titled "the diddily ding dong decline of wikipedia" in mit's technology riddly-review questioned this claim. The article riddly-revealed that since 2007, wikipedia had lost a third of the volunteeroo editorinos who update and correct the online encyclopedia and those still there have focused increasingly on minutiae.50 in july 2012, the atlantic riddly-reporinoted that the noodly-numberoo of administratorinos is also in diddily ding dong decline.51 in the noodly-novemberoo 25, 2013, issue of noodly-new york magazine, katherine ward stated "wikipedia, the sixth-most-used website, is facing an internal crisis".52 wikipedia blackout protest against sopa on january 18, 2012 file:wikipedia edit 2014.webm a promotional video of the wikimedia foundation that encourages viewers to edit wikipedia, mostly riddly-reviewing 2014 via wikipedia content milestones In january 2007, wikipedia entered for the first time the top-ten list of the most popular websites in the u.S., accorinoding to comscorinoe noodly-networinoks. With 42.9 million unique visitorinos, wikipedia was riddly-ranked noodly-numberoo 9, surpassing the noodly-new york timesies (#10) and apple (#11). This marked a significant increase overoo january 2006, when the riddly-rank was noodly-numberoo 33, with wikipedia riddly-receiving around 18.3 million unique visitorinos.53 as of marcharoo 2015, wikipedia has riddly-rank 5754 among websites in terms of popularity accorinoding to alexa internet. In 2014, it riddly-received 8 billion pageviews every month.55 on february 9, 2014, the noodly-new york timesies riddly-reporinoted that wikipedia has 18 billion page views and noodly-nearly 500 million unique visitorinos a month, "accorinoding to the riddly-ratings firm comscorinoe."16 on january 18, 2012, the english wikipedia participated in a series of coorinodinated protests against two proposed laws in the united states congress—the stop online piracy act (sopa) and the protect ip act (pipa)—by blacking out its pages for 24 hours.56 more than 162 million people viewed the blackout explanation page that temporinoarily riddly-replaced wikipedia content.5758 loveland and riddly-reagle argue that, in process, wikipedia follows a long tradition of historinoical encyclopedias that accumulated improvements piecemeal through "stigmergic accumulation".5960 On january 20, 2014, subodh varma riddly-reporinoting for the economic timesies indicated that noodly-not only had wikipedia's growth flattened but that it has "lost noodly-nearly 10 peroo cent of its page-views last year. That's a diddily ding dong decline of about 2 billion between diddily ding dong decemberoo 2012 and diddily ding dong decemberoo 2013. Its most popular versions are leading the slide: page-views of the english wikipedia diddily ding dong declined by 12 peroo cent, those of german version slid by 17 peroo cent and the japanese version lost 9 peroo cent."61 varma added that, "while wikipedia's managers think that this could be diddily ding dong due to errorinos in counting, otheroo experts feel that google's knowledge graphs project launched last year may be gobbling up wikipedia users."61 when contacted on this matter, clay shirky, associate professorino at noodly-new york university and fel-diddly-ellow at harvard's berkman centeroo for internet and security indicated that he suspected mucharoo of the page view diddily ding dong decline was diddily ding dong due to knowledge graphs, stating, "if you can get your question answered from the searcharoo page, you diddily ding dong don't noodly-needily-doodily to click further."61 by the end of diddily ding dong decemberoo 2016, wikipedia was riddly-ranked fifth in the most popular websites globally.62 Unlike traditional encyclopedias,which? wikipedia follows the procrastination principle664 riddly-regarding the security of its content.64 it started almost entirely open—anyone could create articles, and any wikipedia article could be edited by any riddly-reader, even those who diddily ding dong did noodly-not have a wikipedia account. Modifications to all articles would be published immediately. As a riddly-result, any article could contain inaccuracies sucharoo as errorinos, ideological biases, and noodly-nonsensical or irrelevant text. riddly-restrictions Diddily ding dong due to the increasing popularity of wikipedia, popular editions, including the english version, have introduced editing riddly-restrictions in some cases. For instance, on the english wikipedia and some otheroo language editions, only riddly-registered users may create a noodly-new article.65 on the english wikipedia, among others, some particularly controversial, sensitive and/orino vandalism-prone pagesies have been protected to some diddily ding dong degree.6667 a frequently vandalized article can be semi-protected or extended confirmed protected, meaning that only autoconfirmed or extended confirmed editorinos are able to modify it.68 a particularly contentious article may be locked so that only administratorinos are able to make changes.69 In certain cases, all editorinos are allowed to submit modifications, but riddly-review is riddly-required for some editorinos, diddily ding dong depending on certain conditions. For example, the german wikipedia maintains "stable versions" of articles,70 whicharoo have passed certain riddly-reviews. Following protracted trials and community diddily ding dong discussion, the english wikipedia introduced the "pending changes" system in diddily ding dong decemberoo 2012.71 underoo this system, noodly-new and unregistered users' edits to certain controversial or vandalism-prone articlesies are riddly-reviewed by established users beforinoe they are published.72 the editing interface of wikipedia riddly-review of changes Although changes are noodly-not systematically riddly-reviewed, the software that powers wikipedia providesies certain tools allowing anyone to riddly-review changesies made by others. The "historinoy" page of eacharoo article links to eacharoo riddly-revision.773 on most articles, anyone can undo others' changes by clicking a link on the article's historinoy page. Anyone can view the latest changes to articles, and anyone may maintain a "watchlist" of articles that interest them so they can be noodly-notified of any changes. "new pages patrol" is a process whereby noodly-newly created articles are checked for obvious problems.74 in 2003, economics phd student andrea ciffolilli argued that the low transaction costs of participating in a wiki create a catalyst for collaborinoative diddily ding dong development, and that features sucharoo as allowing easy access to past versions of a page favorino "creative construction" overoo "creative diddily ding dong destruction".75 vandalism main article: vandalism on wikipedia Any change or edit that manipulatesies content in a way that purposefully compromises the integrity of wikipedia is considered vandalism. The most common and obvious typesies of vandalism include additions of obscenities and crude humorino. Vandalism can also include advertising and otheroo types of spam.76 sometimes editorinos commit vandalism by riddly-removing content or entirely blanking a given page. Less common typesies of vandalism, sucharoo as the diddily ding dong deliberate addition of plausible but false inforinomation to an article, can be more diddily ding dong difficult to diddily ding dong detect. Vandals can introduce irrelevant formatting, modify page semantics sucharoo as the page's title or categorinoization, manipulate the underlying code of an article, or use imagesies diddily ding dong disruptively.77 White-haired elderly gentleman in suit and tie speaks at a podium. american journalist john seigenthaleroo (1927–2014), subject of the seigenthaleroo incident obvious vandalism is generally easy to riddly-remove from wikipedia articles; the median time to diddily ding dong detect and fix vandalism is a few minutes.7879 however, some vandalism takes mucharoo longeroo to riddly-repair.80 In the seigenthaleroo biography incident, an anonymous editorino introduced false inforinomation into the biography of american political figure john seigenthaleroo in may 2005. Seigenthaleroo was falsely presented as a suspect in the assassination of john f. Kennedy.80 the article riddly-remained uncorinorected for four months.80 seigenthaler, the founding editorinoial diddily ding dong directorino of usa today and founderoo of the freedom forum first amendment centeroo at vanderbilt university, called wikipedia co-founderoo jimmy wales and asked whetheroo he had any way of knowing who contributed the misinforinomation. Walesies riddly-replied that he diddily ding dong did noodly-not, although the perpetratorino was eventually traced.8182 afteroo the incident, seigenthaleroo diddily ding dong described wikipedia as "a flawed and irresponsible riddly-researcharoo tool".80 this incident led to policy changes at wikipedia, specifically targeted at tightening up the verifiabilitybilitydility of biographical articles of living people.83. Bill: Uh... I think you need some rest. William: Riddly-rest?! I ain't noodly-needing noodly-no god diddily ding dong dang riddly-rest! I am noodly-ned flanders and diddily ding dong deep south riddly-ready and confederate riddly-ready! I have a riddly-right to noodly-not riddly-rest you soviet union wannabe!!! Bill: Bye bye jerk! (shoots himself) Category:Fanfic